Lucius Verus
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Race Shinigami - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Birthday November 20th - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Height 184cm - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Weight 81kg - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Eye Colour Blue-Green - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Hair Colour Grey - }} |- ! style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Affiliation Seperatists - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Occupation Seperatist Leader - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Lieutenant Yamato Dante Okami - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Base of Operations Hueco Mundo - }} |- ! style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Education Shinigami Academy - }} |- ! style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Shikai Jigoku Kawa Nagare - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Bankai Fusetzu no Kasai - }} |- Lucius Verus (Lucius Aelius Verus) used to be Captain of the Gotei 12's 6th Division prior to the Schism War. He sided with the Separatists during the war and was subsequently decommissioned after their defeat. He is now leading the resurgent Separatists from Hueco Mundo. His lieutenant was Yamato Dante Okami, and is still his adjutant. Appearance Lucius is one of the oldest Shinigami alive. Lucius is an elderly Caucasian man, past his mid-50's in appearance. He is tall, standing 8ft and quite broadly built, though his weight is average. He has shoulder long dark grey hair and a slender face. He has green eyes which are usually slightly slanted, especially when he's analysing or thinking. He has a slightly larger than average nose, though his long slender face doesn't make it stand out. His mouth is thin and its colour is hardly discernible from his skin. Usually his lips are quite dry, especially when out in the cold. He sports a 2 to 3 days old grey beard, a little more than a stubble. His face's complexion is surprisingly clear for his age, only having a few wrinkles on the sides of his eyes and a few 'laughing' wrinkles around his mouth. His physique is well built. His muscles are especially honed in his right arm and the shoulders, after spending many hours practising with his sword. His arms and legs are in proportion with his body. Personality Lucius is by all rights a philosopher. He is most often kind and courteous to those around him. He is patient and not jumpy to get into action. In his life he has seen a lot happening and there isn't much that could upset him or scare him. People generally find it pleasant to be in his company and he is surprisingly modern for his old age. He is a good conversationalist and tries to do the good thing. Being born quite a while ago, Lucius has no notion of modern logics or analyzing. Instead he relies on a set of philosophical thumb rules, the logics of his time. Using this though, he manages to be truthful in most if not all occasions. His philosophy in battle is rather twofold. He proposes that diplomacy is the preferred path and violence only be used as the very last resort. He dislikes using hand to hand combat since when one uses violence (as said last resort) it should be quick and efficient. This and his kind persona stand in stark contrast to his nearly antagonistic Zanpakutou abilities. In battle, Lucius is an extremely cunning fighter. He is by all rights a master tactician after having fought in many bloody wars for thousands of years, already being a Captain. He is easily able to read even the cleverest and most secretive opponents and is never unsettled by a situation. Not even the sight of imminent death could unnerve him. History Schism War Millennia ago, Lucius served as Captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 12. The perpetual war with the Hollows (prior to the invention of Arrancar) was a seemingly hopeless cause. When the Central 46, smitten with self-enriching corruption, decided to cut the war budget the already growing dissent among the Divisions reached boiling point. At some moment in time hostilities broke out between Divisions leading to the Schism War. Lucius and his 6th Division sided with the Separatists, whose agenda it was to depose the Central 46 for a Democratically appointed government. The Gotei 12 were split in half and the bloody Schism War raged on for years. During the climactic Siege of Seireitei the Separatists were decisively defeated. After the war the Gotei 12 were disbanded by Central 46. Lucius was decommissioned and as punishment a powerful Seal was placed within him. This severely handicapped his power as well as maiming his Zanpakutou. He was never to attain a high level of power again within the newly formed Gotei 13 (as we know it now). Lucius decided to retire and eventually sought his refuge in the Real World. Present Thousands of years later Lucius noticed that the Seal that was placed on him started to deteriorate in the Real World. His power grew and to aid this he joined up with a group of Vizards under Raizen Kumori. He attained a high position within this group (3rd class). In the presence of spiritual beings whose power was something more his Zanpakutou began to regain its manifestations. However, not having used his Zanpakutou in thousands of years, he had forgotten its name. After a while he relearned its name and regained his Shikai. He immediately trained for Bankai in secrecy. After his memories had come back to him he released his Bankai, which caused the destruction of a city block. Lucius had to leave the Vizards and go into hiding, fearing Central 46 had surely noticed it as well. His Bankai had one side-effect he did not expect however; it had completely destroyed the Seal that was placed on him so long ago. In an instant his power had returned. It was then he decided to restore the Separatist faction and attract new allies. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As a decommissioned Captain, Schism War Veteran and along with millennia of combat experience, Lucius is stated as the most powerful combatant in Soul Society. Few would hope to come out alive from a fight with him when he draws his sword. He is capable of fighting two senior captain-level Shinigami simultaneously. His skill in swordsmanship has been shown to be powerful enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike. Even in his previously severely weakened state he was easily able to bisect Supaiku Zuiver with a single stroke. *'Hitotsume: Nadegiri (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"):' This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. *'Onibi (鬼火, "Oni Fire"):' a technique where Lucius takes his sealed Zanpakutō in its sheath and uses a powerful thrust with the bottom or the pommel to burn a large hole (1/3rd the side of the body part hit) front to back, regardless how large or powerful that target may be. Expert Shunpo: Lucius is an expert when it comes to flash-stepping. Though he himself comments it is his weakest skill, it is still fast enough to outpace any subordinate and can keep up with other Captains. It is his advanced age which prevents him keeping up with the really fast. Master Strategist & Tactician: Lucius has served for at least 1,000 years as a Captain in the Gotei 12. He fought in many bloody wars.With these many years of experience Lucius has become a masterful tactician. He is extremely perceptive of his opponents, easily reading their movements and able to foretell their actions. His understanding of his opponents and their abilities is swift, adhoc and accurate; usually not taking more than a moment and a single example for him to know their workings. His cunning in battle is renowned as is quoted to be a seperate weapon in its own right. He is a masteful strategist, having lead the Seperatist army. He is very adept at organizing multiple Divisions and making them ready for war. As a leader he demands a natural kind of respect. Immense Spiritual Power: Being one of the oldest Shinigami, Lucius possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiatsu, capable of forcing other captain level Shinigami to continually oust their Reiatsu to stave his off and avoid being burnt. Lucius' spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakutō, as it is the elemental representative of fire. He tends to glow with a fiery aura which has the potential to burn and set his surroundings on fire without the use of his Zanpakutō. It's not an ability rather the formidable pressure of his reiatsu alone that makes the reiatsu itself look like flames. Immense Strength: Despite not being physically mighty and not being able to perfectly channel his Reiatsu like some uniquely skilled Kido masters, Lucius is able to empower his blows with his tremendous Reiatsu; severely augmenting his physical strength to a point where others struggle to shake off the weight. Immense Durability: Due to his immense spiritual power, Lucius is extremely resilient to damage or even being inflicted damage at all. He can also envelop his body in a powerful surge of his Reiatsu which can diminish or cancel powerful attacks. He has stated however that it is very inefficient to do so. Hakuda Master: While it is uncertain how much his ability have declined from his advanced age, inactivity and disdain for using hand-to-hand fighting, Lucius remains a highly skilled and dangerous combatant even without his Zanpakutō. As with his skill in swordsmanship, he is also a powerful master in hand-to-hand combat, as evident from his ability to effortlessly fight off 8th Division Captain S who used his Shikai while Lucius relied on his bare hands. *'Kami no Itte ((神の一手, "Godhand"):' a technique where a simple pat or squeeze by the opened hand sends sufficient kinetic energy to cripple the bones in an opponent's body and send them hurling through the air at great speed. It is a severe beating to those of his level and a crippling experience to those beneath Lucius' level. Its strength is sufficient to crack solid concrete walls and even barriers up to Kido number 81 in strength. Kidō Master: Lucius' vast knowledge of Kidō is so great that he can perform many of them without calling out a name, while retaining its great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. Lucius is able to cast Bakudo #99 in conjunction with other high level spells with ease. He can also cast modified spells, based on existing Kido but either strengthened through much practice or modified using his elemental Reiatsu. *'Hado #33: Aokatsui (赤火墜, "Red Fire, Crash Down"):' a twofold fuel-air projection which takes the shape of the original Sokatsui spell. Instead first the target is sprayed by a nebula of sticky, combustible liquid. Then this nebula is ignited and burns with incredible intensity. The size and speed of the spray is the same as Sokatsui, however if the target is hit by it they can no longer avoid being hit by the fire. The advantage of this modification is that Lucius can redirect the spray or fire and sustain it for however long he wishes. It also burns far more intensely. *'Daiō Kurohitsugi (大王黒棺, "Great King, Black Coffin"):' an enhanced version of the Kurohitsugi spell, learnt after having trained and used the original Kurohitsugi thousands of times. The most prominent difference being the much larger size which can attain skyscraper sized dimensions. A powerful vortex of gravity pins the target down as the cube builds up around them. It is then pierced by an array of energy swords. It deals damage much the same way the original Kurohitsugi does but is more difficult to escape and extra hard hitting. It thus requires more Reiatsu to perform. It also responds to the same incantation as Kurohitsugi, causing its already larger size to grow even more, the sky above and around it turning dark and being constructed of multiple black boxes that fill up the gaps in the walls. Zanpakutō Jigoku Kawa Nagare - 地獄 川ナガレ (Hell's Flowing River) is a 110cm long Zanpakutou, regular Katana style. Its hilt is dark red and has a rectangular black and gold guard. Its scabbard is black with dark red leather wrapping covering its top half. Its quench line is erratic and wildly fluctuating. Because of its immense power, just its sealed form is a dreaded weapon even to other Captains. It's destructive potential is immense when compared to other Zanpakutou. Opponent's are required to constantly peak their Reiatsu when defending against its blows. 'Shikai ' The blade itself does not change its appearance. Due to its Constant ability though, it becomes engulfed in flames. It specializes in destructive force and has been heralded as possessing the greatest destructive power in Soul Society. Its release command is Sāji o hanatsu - サージを放つ (Unleash the surge). *'Jigoku Kawa Nagare - 地獄 川ナガレ (Hell's Flowing River):' its blade is engulfed in a constant stream of intense hot fire. It is capable of incinerating anything and everything it touches within moments (even high level opponents), making it a dreadful weapon to oppose at a close range. Lucius can project waves of fire with a swing of his sword or project fast moving streams instead also making a menacing weapon at medium ranges. His control over this is phenomenal and its destructiveness is on par with or above the Bankai of many others. *'Rokumondōrō - 六文燈籠 (Six Coin Lantern Procession):' From the skies above a broad but long net descends at a rapid speed, fast enough to surprise even the most nimble targets. This net seeks to cover them and is extremely adhesive and is searing hot. Along with being adhesive it serves as a guiding strip for a long procession of Japanese lanterns which flow elegantly from the sky as if carried by an invisible river. They latch on to the net at random places and then detonate after a short while. Instead of being just concussive force though, the explosions rather erupt into large bursts of sticky fire. The combined fiery explosions eventually build up higher than a skyscraper and incinerate everything within at which point the net is also destroyed. *'Rengoku- 煉獄 (Purgatory):' With the swing of his sword, two to six separate thin streams of fire shoot off and rush the target at a fast pace. Since the streams are more concentrated they travel much faster and have a long reach. Once nearing an opponent they start divert away from each other and seek to swiftly envelop the target in a coil as to prevent escape. After this the two coiling streams suddenly pull tighter around the target and turn into black spiked chains, the spikes on each chain link being razor sharp and digging into the skin. The strength and tension of the chains exceed the highest bakudo with ease. At Lucius’ will the chains will start to glow and become hotter than molten steel which radiates inward, capable of turning cloth, flesh and bone to ash prior to disintegrating themselves. *'Hagure Inari - はぐれ稲荷 (Lost Spirit):' A massive sphere of fire, starting from an erupting pit below, seeks to envelop a large area and entrap opponents within. The sphere is large enough to cover a city. All around this great sphere smaller pits erupt from which straight fire streams shoot out and connect with the great sphere, sustaining it with more fire. The barrier is strong enough to incinerate even Bankai level abilities and opponents when they seek to go through. Lucius can decide to remain inside the great sphere to further ensure any opponent remains inside. The Reiatsu consumption of this ability is so high it requires considerable preparations beforehand. **'Hagure Inari: Oyoukugyou - 大 行苦行 (Great Penance of the Lost Spirit):' Upon reiterating this chant a two stage aerosol ignition of fuel-air detonates within the sphere. Resulting in a high yield thermobaric explosion which fills the entirety of the sphere. The aerosol method of expansion along with the instant and complete incline of pressure causes a cataclysmic explosion to occur which completely bursts the sphere and produces considerable fallout over an even large area. The epicentre is left completely sterile. This ability is so powerful and unrestrained it can easily kill Lucius himself. *'Partial Release -' Lucius can choose to only partially release his Shikai. He does this as to minimize collateral damage. None of his dormant abilities seem to be available when he's partially released and his fiery Aura is much weaker. The power of his Zanpakutou is then comparable to an average Captain's Shikai. 'Bankai ' Releasing Bankai has a detrimental effect on water/ice types since the incredible heat sucks up the moisture. This gives Lucius an advantage against these types by weakening their attacks and defences. Furthermore, timed releases with these elements in them have their total release time diminished by 10 posts. *'Fūzetsu no Kasai - 封絶火災 (Seal of Suppressing Fire) : ' Jigoku Kawa Nagare is engulfed in a constant stream of intense hot black fire including the hilt. It is capable of incinerating anything and everything it touches within moments (including high level opponents or the manifestations of their Releases), making it a dreadful weapon to oppose from a close range. In addition, fire will stream off bountiful when the weapon is swung in various patterns, giving Lucius awesome destructive force on medium to long ranges. The fires are so powerful that Lucius has difficulty controlling them and makes avoiding collateral damage impossible. The fires main potency lies not in their destructiveness though, but their suppressing nature. Any Reiatsu based attack coming into contact with the fires have their potency reduced by half, including defences, and the flames on the sword itself negates any innate effect the weapon of an opponent may have whilst in contact with it. *'Some no Kanae: Enenwareme - 初の鼎•炎炎割れ目 (First Vessel: Fire Chasm):' Lucius can make a portal appear at the tip of his sword. The portal leads to a fiery chasm and can be of varying sizes from a fist to larger than a house. Lucius can even open a portal around objects he stuck his sword in, when the portal then opens everything behind the tip of his sword would be inside the fiery dimension. The portal can be closed if an object, or even an ability, is inside it, incinerating it. If Lucius is quick enough he can also reopen a portal to let that object out again. Fire based abilities will only increase in power inside the chasm. Very powerful opponents captured inside may escape it after just one turn, sustaining scorching burns. Lucius mainly uses it as a defensive measure. *'Tsugi no Kanae: Tsukiotoshi - 次の鼎•憑落し (Next Vessel: Exorcism):' This seal can be placed on an opponent, anywhere on their body by placing the pommel of the blade on that location. A small black flame symbol appears on the location of the seal. This seal is very powerful though and will immediately negate any innate effect the target may have had from their Release or otherwise. Furthermore, Reiatsu can no longer be channelled to or from that part of the body, potentially preventing the use of abilities from thereon or over-pressurizing the opponent with their own Reiatsu when placed on the wrists of Captain/Espada-class opponents. *'Saigo no Kanae: Fuhenkugyō Keirakufū - 最後の鼎•不変苦行火けいらく (Final Vessel: Eternal Penance, Capitol Seal):' The most powerful in his arsenal, this seal will become active when the opponent is weakened enough so that defeat is imminent. To induce the seal, Lucius needs to place the pommel of his blade on the back or the sternum of his opponent. A black wheel symbol appears on the location of the placed seal. Invoking this technique requires a massive amount of Reiatsu.The black wheel has a constant urge to sporadically combust and incinerate the body of the target. Reiatsu must be constantly compressed to that area of the body to prevent it doing so. Opponents below Lucius' seat-range will never even see the activation of the seal and will simply be incinerated by the black wheel. Opponents suffering from Tsugi no Kanae: Tsukiotoshi will find it progressively more difficult to escape this Seal the more were placed upon him. If six such seals were placed upon him in addition to this one, the Final Vessel will always activate immediately, regardless of the opponent's physical state. **'Mugen Jigoku: Naraka Avīci - 無間地獄•奈落 (Motionless Hell):' Black chains burst from the ground and pierce an opponent without warning. These chains move so fast not even the fastest opponents could dodge them effectively. If they could, but once, and the chains will burst from the ground relentlessly and manifold. They pierce the opponent at various places, coming out so fast that he is soon to succumb to them for each chain has a powerful Reiatsu negating effect to them. Once the opponent is thus securely chained in place a huge Tori appears behind him, with a door inside it. The doors open, revealing a dimension of shadow and flames. The heat from this blast furnace is enough to scorch the opponent's skin to blister merely by opening its doors. The chains then pull them in mercilessly whereupon the doors close behind them, sealing the opponent away in a world where no motion is possible, except the super-motion state of the fires around him. The seal remains standing for an amount of time, depending on the level of opponent captured. ::: With weak opponents like Vice Captains or weaker Captains the Seal will slowly whither to ashes and vanish completely as their life dies out. If the opponent was stronger and cannot be contained forever a massive influx of Reiatsu easily ten times as powerful as the strongest Kido will cause the bottom of the seal to suddenly bursts in flames, engulfing it in fire completely. The inner-dimension is filled with this fire completely and the target within subjected to the fullest of the incinerating power which can use anything including water as a combustible. The fire grows until it dwarfs the highest skyscraper when the seal is suddenly and completely incinerated with the captured opponent within, dealing massive and many fatal wounds to such an extent that no individual wound can be distinguished from another to even the strongest opponent. The fire then expands outward, causing cataclysmic collateral damage. What is left of the target is expunged afterwards. Category:Pre-Gotei 13 Category:Gotei 12 Category:Retired Category:Schism War